Abstract Current imaging-based techniques for quantitative assessment of tissue perfusion require complex data acquisition and analysis strategies; typically require ancillary blood sampling for measurement of input functions; are limited to a single organ or tissue region; and because of their complexity are not well suited as a biomarker for cancer clinical trials or patient management. We hypothesize that the 62Cu-labeled copper(II) bis(thiosemicarbazone) complexes, Cu-ETS and Cu-ETSM, will provide a platform for quantitative estimation of tissue perfusion throughout whole-body images utilizing methods that are rapid, and computationally suitable, for widespread routine clinical application. The objective of this academic-industrial partnership proposal is to translate very promising initial results into a fully validated whole-body quantitative perfusion imaging method for use as a biomarker in cancer clinical trials and precision medicine treatment strategies. This partnership will bring together three key teams of investigators to: i. fully develop and validate the 62Cu quantitative perfusion method (Indiana University); ii. refine the 62Zn/62Cu generator production technology to enable wide-spread generator distribution (Zevacor Molecular, Inc.); and iii. to establish a software processing platform to facilitate harmonization of data analysis across diverse imaging centers (MIM Software, Inc. and Indiana University). The significance of this research includes the abilities to: (1) quantitatively assess the vascular effects of therapeutic agents on tumors throughout the body; (2) assess non-target side-effects in tissues throughout the whole body; (3) establish disease phenotype in both primary and metastatic lesions (and patient prognosis) by combining whole-body metabolism and perfusion measurements; (4) monitor the transition of tumors from a drug-responsive to a drug-resistant phenotype (and/or assess durability of response); (5) assess the extent of comorbidities that manifest with perfusion abnormalities (e.g., cardiovascular, cerebrovascular, renal, and peripheral vascular diseases, diabetes, thyroid function); (6) widely distribute 62Zn/62Cu generators to meet clinical trial and patient care demands; and (7) harmonize implementation of this method across diverse imaging environments via standardized quantitative data and image analysis tools. The key innovation of this research will be advancement of a quantitative whole-body perfusion imaging method from the research laboratory into a complete set of validated tools that enable robust and standardized application in clinical trials and patient care throughout the imaging community.